fictional_versusfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Destructivedisk
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball War's Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Krillin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Raging gohan (Talk) 16:56, 22 November 2010 Administrator You're an administrator now 21:34, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Thanks! Destructivedisk 23:43, November 22, 2010 (UTC) i see you have made it here to Our wiki hope you have a good time here Thanks for the welcoming. It's been pretty cool so far, you know, with the ability to be creative. Destructivedisk yes thats the 1 thing i hate about the canon wiki 01:10, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I see what you mean. While it is good to stick to the facts and be encyclopedic, it's much more fun to be creative. Destructivedisk gad you came to the wiki hope you have a good time here 01:13, November 23, 2010 (UTC) wait a second why was i not informed abot this 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 01:19, November 23, 2010 (UTC) because gohan doesn't beieve he needs to ask us but next time he will (or else) 01:21, November 23, 2010 (UTC) not to be mean or anything but he doesnt deserve to be a admin yet wait till he gets a certian amount of edits like 100 i had to get 400 before i became one remember That's a fair enough evaulation. I don't understand why he chose me to be an admin, although I feel that it was a good decision. If you truly feel strongly about this, you can deprive me of my admin status. Whatever you think is best for the wiki. Destructivedisk i think its ok he is good user gogeta 01:28, November 23, 2010 (UTC) yea he is but we are the only ones on here so we dont really need another admin yet plus it just doesnt seem fair to me cause it took me forever to become one 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 01:30, November 23, 2010 (UTC) the take his rights away you have the power to do so 01:32, November 23, 2010 (UTC) How about this: you take away my powers for now and when I get up to 200 edits you give them back. How does that sound? Destructivedisk okay that sounds fair no hard feelings 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 01:36, November 23, 2010 (UTC) gogeta do you know how to make him not an admin if not i wil do it 01:37, November 23, 2010 (UTC) To Gogeta: Nah, it's fine. Destructivedisk okay and yea go ahead and do that because i got to go 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 01:39, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Supreme gogeta and vegito@ From when i have to ask you who i make an admin, you know vegito i was the one who give you back your rights and made you a bureacrant and gogetta i was the one of the people who agreed to make you an admin who made you owners of this wiki anyway? The only reason i left was because the wiki was completly inactive and i made disk an admin to replace the former admins, also could you please write in proper grammar?. 13:54, November 23, 2010 (UTC) dude come down i have nothing aginst you and i am sorry if i cant spell that good i am not the best speller and sometimes i mess up and put the wrong leter and by the way i know you whereone of the people and i thank you for that but like i said before we are the only ones on here so we dont really need another admin yet plus it just doesnt seem fair to me cause i had to have 400 edits to be a admin so 200 edits is really to short of a amount but i know how bad i wanted to be one so i let him have a break 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 22:07, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Er, fine then. Let me get to 400 edits first then. I can edit very quickly. 22:09, November 23, 2010 (UTC) n no dude its fine just get to 200 edits and you can be a admin dont do 400 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 22:11, November 23, 2010 (UTC) @gohan yes and i thank you aswell but when no one but us are on and we have admin and bureacrat power we get to be the "Owners" of the wiki 22:15, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I have admin and burecrantt rights aswell anyway your right you should be the owners you saved the wiki and i thank you for that if you can could you make me and owner of this wiki aswell i have made some valuable edits on this wiki, anyway sorry for replying that late and being agreesive and the last message i was going to reply to you in time but my internet was cut out. But now i'm back. 13:44, December 2, 2010 (UTC) your article has made article of the week 03:52, November 24, 2010 (UTC) congrats on making article of the week dude keep up the good work 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 03:55, November 24, 2010 (UTC) oops sorry meant week 03:57, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! I'm quite proud of that page. Destructivedisk i am a fan of your fan fiction cahercters do you have your own storys you make 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 04:12, November 24, 2010 (UTC) yes he does its on the fanon wiki hey D-disk mind copying it over here? 04:13, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Sure, why not. Have you read any of it? Destructivedisk a little but im trying to read PV's at the moment but when im done i will read yours 04:18, November 24, 2010 (UTC) It's up. I'm not quite at the part with the fusion characters as of yet, but I'm getting there. Destructivedisk awesome i cant wait to read i am a huge fan fic fan and love your charecters 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 04:24, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I hope you enjoy it! Destructivedisk yo it would be kool if you used some of my Characters or attacks in your fan fic *wink wink* 05:26, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, I might be able to fit some of them in. Most of the saiyans die though.Destructivdisk i have a thought of a fusion between krillin chatuzo and tien chillen good huh? 05:40, November 24, 2010 (UTC) It's a good name and idea, but it won't work in my fan-fiction. Chaiotzirobe dies before they even get the second pair of Potara earrings. Well, that's not neccesarily true; it won't work in the Tao sagas, but it might work in the Popo saga (the third saga). We'll have to wait and see. Destructivedisk how about piccamcha fusion of piccolo and yamcha? 05:50, November 24, 2010 (UTC) You're just full of ideas, eh? Anyways, with Piccolo, well, he's fusing with someone else. I'm not going to spoil that as of yet though. Yamcha currently isn't fusing with anyone, so you can suggest just about anyone with Yamcha. Destructivedisk dendamcha? dende and yamcha 05:56, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Destructivedisk give me a list of characters i can choose from gosh 05:59, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, ok: *Pikkon *Uub *Olibu *Dabura *Nail Oh, and btw, what do you think of the Mega Human article? Destructivedisk its good andf fusion = pikkuub and im working on mega human 2 (its just gonna be inverted colors of mega human 1 ) 06:08, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I think I'm going to use Pikkuub. That's pretty epic. Destructivedisk considering im not really think much like i do with saiyan fusions (they are hard names to fuse) its much easier to fuse non-vegetable related names 06:12, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I get what you mean. It's hard to fuse, say, Goku and Gohan. Destructivedisk hey heres a good design for mega human 2 06:25, November 24, 2010 (UTC) That's excellent. I'll go ahead and start writing the article for it, and I'll use that picture. Okay? Destructivedisk cool if you need any other pics i can get them 06:28, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I'll let you know. I'm not going to write the article for another thiry minutes or so though. Destructivedisk right now im making my own fusion character dendamcha i'll show you the pic when im done (note im using paint so thats why its not very good) 06:50, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ok i have finnaly finished dendamcha 06:57, November 24, 2010 (UTC) and this is just the rough draft my arm hurts so i stopped 06:58, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, let me see if I can improve it a little bit. One sec! Destructivedisk im hoping to make him all green like dende but with yamcha clothes 07:03, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Here it is: made with paint! I think I made it a bit better. Destructivedisk now heres my update (mines better :Þ) 07:27, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but what about his other arm? Destructivedisk im still not done i saw you put yours so i thought i should put mine (it's not finished yet but i thought you would like to see it) and if you need any pictures altered i can help im really good with paint 07:32, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks! Destructivedisk this is my almost final draft ok now for my final draft Pretty sick man. Well done. Destructivedisk thanks want ,e to make pikkuub? 07:58, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I can try. I'll do my best. Destructivedisk trust me putting heads on bodies is a hard thing to do i will try to 08:05, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Here is mine (it's awesome). Destructivedisk mine is more of a later on uub Well, my story takes place just a year after the conclusion of Z, so it would be the younger Uub. Destructivedisk well lets just say its the smaller uub any other fusions you want maybe tillin? i can make you a better pic of him 08:36, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Try Tillin. The two characters are so similar to begin with that it's hard to fuse them. Destructivedisk so he should have tiens head and krillins body right (anything else would be good to know) 08:41, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Yep, that's about right. Destructivedisk should be ready in 5-30 minutes 08:43, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Alright! Destructivedisk ok i know its not the best i've done but it was hard to find a good full body krillin 09:10, November 24, 2010 (UTC) That's a great effort, but I can't take it seriously. I'm sorry, but he looks so silly haha. Destructivedisk im working on a new head as we speak 09:15, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to give it a try. It probably won't turn out too well, but I shall still try. Destructive ok this is a better head ok i madea brand new one with tien lower half 09:49, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Epic man, pure epic. That is truly awesome. Destructivedisk thanks this is really fun if you need any characters i will make/fuse them for ya 09:53, November 24, 2010 (UTC) so about my tillin pics you think they are good for your article? 09:59, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I'd say so. I'll go ahead and add the final one. kool it took me so long to make that one i had to remove the arms to get the legs to go where they are suppose to 10:07, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Alright, it's in there. However, I have one last request that I'll give you a ton of time for. It's Yajitillinchazu. A fusion of Yajirobe, Tien, Krillin, Chaiotzu, and Yamcha. I know that that would be very difficult, but I'd still like to see what you could do. He's not in the fic (or at least, I haven't planned him), but it still would be greatly appreciated if you could make something for him as I plan on making an article for him. Thanks! Destructicedisk well i would need a description of him make the article and put a detailed description and i will make it for you 10:13, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Can do! Destructivedisk can't wait and it might take awhile because i will need to find the right pictures for it and (its really hard to find full body images) it will take awhile to put the images in the right places 10:18, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Alright, the article is created. Do your best and be creative! Destructivedisk yea i have and its great i love how you have difrint scencs most ppl dont do that i didnt when i wrote fan fics i wish i did it makes the story more real 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 18:21, November 24, 2010 (UTC) your welcome and i do know i use to write fan fics but i stoped because i just got tierd of writing them 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 23:22, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Goku Return's is back from vacation....... not still on it. :) Gokureturn's 23:23, November 24, 2010 (UTC) dude i thoght you left the wiki are you back for good 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 23:27, November 24, 2010 (UTC) aright dude i just got done reading the story and as always it was awesome i am glad you brought back tao he should of been used more and i was wondering why are you making roshie weaker than the others 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 17:43, November 26, 2010 (UTC) thx for explaning it and good job on the story 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 18:42, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ skin color do you like the new skin color? 06:34, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Black? It's okay. It's certainly not bad and is definitely an improvement. Destructivedisk i mean the whole skin the header crimson buttons crimson and background black 06:36, November 27, 2010 (UTC) It's passable. I'd prefer orange as the color for the buttons. Destructivedisk ant specific orange?can you give me a special type of orange or a hex code or whats it called? 06:38, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Sure. FF66CO. 06:40, November 27, 2010 (UTC) how about we change it to monaco colors i am use to those colors if you do change it but i like the look as of right now oh and destuctivedisk i am going to tell you what i think about the story on the storys page so for now on read my reaction there ok 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 22:12, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Sounds good. I'm currently writing the next chapter. Destructivedisk awesome cant wait to read it 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 23:06, November 27, 2010 (UTC) what was the quote you wanted me to put as the quote of the day 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 23:46, November 28, 2010 (UTC) "I thought you could use some of my help." by Master Roshi. that's the pic. Destructivedisk alright ill use it for today 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 23:57, November 28, 2010 (UTC) K! Destructivedisk Congrats congrats on 200 edits! you are now going to be a admin like i said 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 00:15, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Woot woot! Destructivedisk ok just in case it didnt work see if it says you are a admin on your user rights page No; I am. I blocked Tienshinhan for one second (literally) to see if it would work. And it did! Destructivedisk ok good you also have rollback and once agian congrats on becoming a admin 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 00:23, November 29, 2010 (UTC) In celebration, I'm going to write the next chapter of Infinite Potential. This one's going to be 'very' long one. Which reminds me. Do you think I should change the title of it to Dragon Ball IP in order to make it more similar to the original animes? Destructivedisk yes i think you should you know to stay true to the reson your even making them DB! mine stands for My Dragon Ball Storys i kept it oraginal 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 00:29, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Ah, gotcha. I'm going to change it immediately. Destructivedisk alright dude i am going to go watch db 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 00:32, November 29, 2010 (UTC) See ya. Destructivedisk main page take a look at the main page and see what you think 05:41, November 29, 2010 (UTC) It's nice. Destructivedisk Reply Ok since there not many users left on this site, i give you the job of the Quote of the Week.-- 20:31, January 30, 2011 (UTC) what's up. Hi what's up? 14:59, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hi, this http://ike.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raging_Gohan/Chat_use blog is about an important discussion, regarding our use of the chat tool, I'm suggesting a big change on how we could use the chat for the future and your opinion on the subject will be very much appreciated-- Raginggohan 19:41, November 20, 2012 (UTC) I replied to your comment on the chat blog, just informing you since you don't come here often.-- Raginggohan 22:14, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Page blog Please read this blog and post your thoughts:http://ike.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raging_Gohan/We_need_more_pages! -- Raginggohan 21:50, December 6, 2012 (UTC)